


Incubation

by kaileeyp



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileeyp/pseuds/kaileeyp
Summary: "As the sparklet grew and grew, more energy was needed to sate the ever-thriving hunger of the un-born Cybertronian. A carrier needed to compensate for this energy-sucking dependent growing in their spark-chambers."Soundwave turns to Megatron in a desperate final attempt to keep his sparklet alive. (Pre-slash Soundwave/Megatron)(Pure fluff, I hope you're ready)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Lovelies!
> 
> I felt this odd little plot-bunny nibbling at me today and I just had to write it down. This is a single short story between a pre-slash Soundwave and Megatron. I am not sure if I will add more to this little story, let me know what you think! Bonus points if you can guess which cassette Soundwave is carrying!  
> This is pure fluff with some Cybertronian head-cannon biology lessons tossed in! 
> 
> (More updates to New Light will be added soon! This is an unrelated plot bunny that I had to post!) 
> 
> These characters are not mine, I am just playing with them.  
> Warnings: mpreg.

Soundwave stared at the ceiling of his quarters. His optics glazed past the familiar paneling of the Nemesis to numbly wander around his dark room. The telepath was resting in his berth, trying (and failing) to fall back into his recharge cycle. He tightened his hold on the blankets swathed around his frame, they were bulky and un-usually heavy. On a typical night, one or two blankets would have served Soundwave just fine. However, the last few months had delivered nothing but stressful and un-usual night cycles. The foreign weight of four blankets did nothing to keep Soundwave from shivering. 

A weary sigh slipped from Soundwave’s lips as his optics scanned over his five recharging creations. A tinge of envy slipped into his field as he took in their soft smiles and tranquil breathing. Even with his cassettes cuddled close, Soundwave just couldn’t warm up. Another shiver wracked his frame and he greedily huddled deeper into the blankets. 

The effects of carrying had always been taught to younglings back on Cybertron, Soundwave had not been spared from this education. While it was practical to have knowledge on carrying, it was typically added to most education systems as a scare tactic to keep young Cybertronians from attempting spark merges. Not only was carrying uncomfortable and painful, but it could be very risky as well. It was the perfect model to use when deterring younglings from the risk of spark merges. Soundwave yawned and rolled onto his side, he had not been as lucky. 

Almost all sparklets were duel sparked. To be more concise, most sparklings were created through the merging of two sparks. The excess energy produced by the merge could, on rare occasion, attach itself to one of the host sparks and grow into a sparklet. The sparklet would grow in size and energy until it was strong enough to be expelled from the carrier’s spark-chamber and placed into a frame of its own. 

Of course, this was not always the case. Some mechs (perhaps only two now, due to the war) were created with a wildly rare spark condition. It was not fatal, but it had some… side effects. A Cybertronian with this condition would naturally have an over-abundance of energy in their spark. If this energy was not challenged to a safe output source, the spark would likely combust or give out all together. When the over-charged spark had gathered too much energy it would simply dispose of this energy by turning it into a little sparklet. Similar to duel-sparked sparklets, the single-sparked ones would bond to their carrier until they were strong enough to be placed into a protoform. There were some differences between duel and single sparked creations. Single-sparked younglings, as they were the pure offspring of one mech alone, typically had stronger bonds to their carrier. While a typical carrier-creation bond would last until the sparkling was just past infancy, the single-sparked creation usually had a continued bond with their carrier until they entered early adulthood. Duel-sparked younglings were usually larger than their single-sparked companions, it wasn’t until adolescence that that size difference was eliminated. 

Most days, Soundwave was incredibly grateful for his spark condition. He had created five (mostly) wonderful little creations, Ravage, Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, Rumble, and Frenzy. The blue mech absently brushed a servo over his chestplates as he thought about the tiny sparklet thrumming away contently next to his. He was excited to introduce another sparkling into the universe, but many worries plagued Soundwave’s mind. A bitterness swirled in his spark over the fact that this would be yet another of his children born into war. More disturbing than that, this would be his first creation born on an alien planet. 

Soundwave didn’t hate Earth. If anything, he found the little blue and green planet charming, if a tad soggy. However, the bitter home-sickness Soundwave had long ago buried within his spark only bubbled to the surface at the idea of his new sparklet not being raised on Cybertron. Soundwave shook his helm and frowned, now was not the time to linger on such fallouts of civil warfare. 

Something far more important sat upon Soundwave’s chestplates. The cold. As if cued by the very thought, another shiver traveled down the carrier’s dorsa. He sighed and tightened the blankets around his frame. 

Carriers needed heat. In the simplest explanation possible, sparklets were energy suckers. As the sparklet grew and grew, more energy was needed to sate the ever-thriving hunger of the un-born Cybertronian. A carrier needed to compensate for this energy-sucking dependent growing in their spark-chambers. Recharge cycles needed to become longer, energon was needed constantly for refueling, and most importantly, the carrier needed to stay warm. The ever-combusting energy transfer from the carrier to the creation was famous for giving carrying mechs a soft glow, visible only in the dark. It was also known for robbing the carrier of the ability to self-regulate their heating systems. The constant depletion of energy usually left carriers cold and shivering through the days, however, the real danger came at night. 

Carriers needed heat to keep their sparklets. When in recharge, the temperature of a mech naturally drops as their systems shut down. When carrying, the average drop in recharge temperature plummets to compensate for the constant need to channel energy to the sparklet. As the sparklet steals away more energy from their sleeping carrier, their carrier would lose the ability to keep themselves warm. As they fell deeper into a recharge cycle, the carrier’s frame would grow increasingly cold. Eventually, the carrier’s chilled frame would run out of energy to sustain both the sparklet’s needs and the temperature needed to stay alive. In desperate situations, energy would stop being channeled into the new sparklet so that the un-intending carrier’s systems would be able to live on. The depletion of energy and resources towards the sparklet would result in one thing, the deterioration and death of the un-born sparklet. The further into carrying a sparklet a mech was, the more at risk they were for this spark-breaking result. 

The clear answer to this dilemma was incubation. With the inability to sustain their temperature during recharge, a carrier needed an incubator, a source of heat, at night. In the cases of duel-spark creations, the creator could act as an incubator for their carrying mate. The warmth of another mech sharing a berth was more than enough to sustain the energy of a recharging carrier. Before Cybertron fell to warfare, many products were available for carriers to help them maintain this heat when recharging. While single-sparked carriers were rare, the dilemma of a mate leaving for a night trip, or a carrier needing more recharge than a creator were common petty issues. Incubator boxes, pillows, and blankets were hot marketed items for carrying Cybertronians. The little inventions could be added to the carrying bot’s berth, preferably cuddled close to their frame, and they would be able to recharge in peace without a mate to incubate for them. 

For all five of Soundwave’s previous creations, the telepath had used his simple little incubator box. It had done the charm perfectly for his recharge cycles, he had never once lost a sparklet to the cold. When Soundwave had heard from Hook that his spark had split again, he had dug out his old incubator box with plans to start using it every night. This plan had come to a screeching halt when the heater spluttered and died a few nights later. At first Soundwave hadn’t worried too much, he was early in his carrying cycle, he had some time to fix it up before the nights became risky. This quickly turned to worry when Soundwave realized that the old incubator’s systems were completely shot. The ancient pre-war technology was tragically run down, it could only be repaired with sufficient replacement pieces… which were, of course, unavailable. Soundwave’s worry turned to panic when his research on earth-made heaters were far too toxic to use near a fragile new-spark. Panic melted into dread as Soundwave’s nights began to get colder. For the first while, the warmth supplied by a pile of cassettes had been good enough. Gradually, more blankets were added to the equation. The nights only grew colder, Soundwave’s recharges only became more and more risky. Blankets and cuddled creations just were not cutting it anymore. 

A few nights ago, Soundwave had woken in a horrible daze. He had never felt so exhausted or cold in his entire life. He felt his systems weakening that night, he knew that it wouldn’t be long before the sparklet detached and dissolved. Something had to change. Hook had little to offer. The medic had offered him more blankets, telepathy was not needed for Soundwave to pick up Hook’s thoughts. The sparklet would not last without an incubator, the blankets were to help Soundwave stay comfortable as his sparklet dissolved. The telepath was not so easily deterred. 

If deep recharge posed the greatest threat to his internal temperatures, then deep recharge would not be had. Soundwave stubbornly set countless waking alarms for his systems through the night. He wouldn’t wake his creations, he would shiver in berth until his systems were warm enough to recharge some more… until the next alarm. Ravage noticed his carrier’s desperate behaviour, any attempts to sway Soundwave’s decisions were always brushed aside. Soundwave was determined not to lose this sparklet. 

There were some nights that filled Soundwave with doubt. Perhaps it wasn’t meant to be? Perhaps the sparklet was just not meant to be carried to term? Maybe it would be more humane to just let it dissolve back into his own spark. These thoughts were immediately thrown aside the moment that the first bond was formed. There was nothing more wonderful than the feeling of a new bond opening with a sparklet. While it did not yet have a mind or body, the tiny life-force reached out instinctively to the only reality it knew, the love, warmth, and bond of its carrier. Soundwave remembered the exact moment that he was greeted with a miniscule burst of love and joy from the sparklet. It was almost as though the tiny spark nestled against his was reaching out to say _“Hello, I’m here. I love you. I can’t wait for more”_. Soundwave wept, he knew at that moment that he was not going to let the cold win. 

The next cluster of cycles were blurred in Soundwave’s processor. Delirious from a lack of recharge and exhausted from carrying on depleted systems, Soundwave’s memory had mostly failed. The weeks blurred together into one long streak of deprivation, loss of appetite, nodding off during meetings, and the ever-growing horror of a new bond weakening and slipping between Soundwave’s desperate clutches. The bond with his sparklet began to slip. 

Soundwave stared at the ceiling of his quarters. His frame vibrated with shivers despite the weight of blankets and recharging cassettes. Something fluttered deep within his spark-chamber. He was so cold, the sparklet must be so cold. Soundwave felt his face screw up into a tearful expression. After all this time, everything he had tried, the sparklet was beginning to waver. He felt his bond begin to loosen as he silently shook his helm. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye. 

His quivering lip settled as he bit it. His optics flared and burned behind his visor. He was not ready to say goodbye. With a furious hiss, Soundwave pushed himself from his berth. A moment was taken to tuck in his sleeping creations before the telepath was out the door of his quarters. Soundwave instantly regretted stepping into the cold hallway, never-the-less, he snapped his mask shut before marching determinedly down the corridors. The soft glow from a carrying mech was unmistakable in the darkened halls of the Nemesis. Soundwave cursed himself as he reached a familiar door. With a soft sigh, he brought his servo up and knocked gently. A long moment passed before he knocked again.  
Primus, the hallways were cold. Soundwave wrapped his arms around himself, maybe this had been a mistake. The familiar shivers seeped back into his frame as fear began to fester in his spark. This was most definitely a mistake. Before he could turn and retrace his steps, the door to Megatron’s quarter’s opened. 

At first, the Warlord looked furious. Very few mech would dare wake him from his recharge. At second glance, Megatron relaxed his frame, it was Soundwave! How unusual for Soundwave to wake him so late, it must be for a good reason. The silver mech opened his mouth to ask what was going on, he paused again as he took in the state of his TIC.  
Soundwave stood pitifully in Megatron’s doorway. He was shivering violently, holding himself in a half-hug. The faint glow of a sparked mech was thrown up on the walls and Soundwave’s visor was bright with fear. Megatron blinked for a moment before grabbing Soundwave by the elbow and pulling him into his quarters. The brightening visor of his communications officer was a clear sign for his surprise at the silent response. 

“What’s wrong?” Megatron asked harshly, he immediately locked the doors to his quarters behind them. Soundwave’s vocolizer stalled as he stared at his commander, Primus… now Megatron thought they were under attack or something. 

“N-Negative. Status of Nemesis: in order” Soundwave failed to conceal the shiver in his voice. He looked at his peds when Megatron immediately focused his optics on his shivering frame. 

“Are you ill?” Megatron prompted, “you have been acting off, recently. Should I call for Hook?”. He paused as Soundwave shook his helm. “Then what is it?”, the warlord asked, some sharpness entered his tone with Soundwave’s vague responses. 

Soundwave bit his lip before shakily removing his mask and visor. It was nothing the older commander hadn’t seen before in the medbay, or during their occasional time spent fueling together over reports. The telepath still picked up some surprise from Megatron, it was not often at all that Soundwave removed his mask without an absolute need, be it medical or fuel related. “My incubator block broke,” he whispered, his voice carried the strain and exhaustion that had been resting on his shoulders for months. 

Megatron’s optic brows lifted with surprise, “oh” he breathed softly. All the sharpness and frustration slipped from his voice as he realized the situation. “We can fix it,” he assured Soundwave, he stopped at the shake of the carrier’s helm. 

“I tried. The systems are shot. I considered one powered by Earth resources, but they were volatile and toxic for a sparklet”. Soundwave shook his helm, he continued to stare at his own peds. The familiar pull of emotion tugged his lips down, he had to bite his lower lip to keep from dissolving into tears. He cursed the rampant emotions that came with carrying. 

“How long ago…” Megatron started, he took a breath and frowned as he watched his most reliable soldier’s faceplates crumble into an utterly spark-broken expression. He leaned down to better look at the blue mech, “how long have you been going without an incubator?”. 

A silent shrug and a shake of a helm was all Soundwave could reply with. He knew that speaking would only open the floodgates of tears he was fighting back. The idea of crying in front of Megatron, carrying or not, was mortifying. A gentle servo squeezing his shoulder brought his amber optics up to meet Megatron’s.  
“A long time, I imagine”, Megatron answered his own question. A mopey nod from Soundwave was his confirmation. “You should have told me”, the Warlord said, his tone was unbelievably soft. Soundwave gave the older mech a puzzled look. 

“Incubator blocks are only stand ins when another mech is unavailable to warm a carrying mech,” Megatron pointed out, “I can incubate for you”. The sudden shock brightness from Soundwave’s optics almost stirred the silver mech to laugh. “Ease, Soundwave. I have no intentions here. You are my most loyal mech, and certainly my most trustworthy soldier. You have never once let me down and have experienced personal sacrifice to help carry the cause to where it is today. Why should I let you down when you are in need?”. 

Soundwave mulled over his commander’s words, it was a perfect solution for his issue. However, sharing a berth with Megatron? The idea was both horrifying and thrilling. He set aside the odd excitement in his spark for later examination. 

“I do not know how to thank you”, Soundwave breathed, he shook his helm, “Are you sure this is acceptable for you, Lord Megatron?”.  
Megatron gave a humoured snort before nodding and nudging Soundwave towards his berth. “I insist, if anything”, he added after a thought, “and please, when we are sharing a berth… Just Megatron will do”. 

Soundwave had to bite viciously at his glossa at Megatron’s words, he nodded and thankfully let the Warlord direct him to the large berth. 

It took a minute to settle, and plenty of nervous fidgeting on Soundwave’s part, but both mechs relaxed into the berth. Soundwave had to turn his helm away to hide the obvious flush to his faceplates as Megatron’s arms rested around his frame. He had never been so close to the warlord, certainly he had never been cuddled up to him in his berth. The sheer bizarreness of it all was almost surreal. All the same, the soothing warmth spread through Soundwave’s frame, he almost melted into the berth. How long had it been since he had last been warm? Soundwave didn’t know. He deactivated all of his waking alarms and shuttered his optics. The little sparklet sang contently across his bond, he could almost weep for the sheer relief of it all. The tears never came, before another thought could cross his mind, Soundwave was deep in recharge. 

Megatron couldn’t help his amusement as he looked down to the smaller mech. He was already asleep. The older mech shook his helm and stifled as chuckle at the look of sheer contentment on the carrier’s faceplates. Soundwave looked as though he had melted into a puddle, a very happy puddle. It would take a few nights to adapt to the soft glow put off by Soundwave’s hard-working systems, although, it was endearing… in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of that! I hope you enjoyed these little dorks. I really enjoyed writing about a super pregnant and emotional Soundwave (well... emotional for him), I feel that we need more of that. Feel free to leave a kudos and a comment, subscribe if you are interested in more!
> 
>  
> 
> *Let me know if you think this is worth more than a one shot! I would love to hear you thoughts.


	2. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave wakes in an unfamiliar berth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, folks.   
> It was much requested and asked for, so here we have another update to my plot bunny! This takes place the morning after the original short. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> These characters are not mine, I am just playing with them.  
> Warnings: mpreg.

Before he even onlined his optics that morning, Soundwave knew something was different. He was so… warm, and so comfortable. He twitched and groaned softly as his frame started up for the day. Dimly, his fingers latched onto the blankets around his frame and pulled them tighter. A satisfied sigh left his mouth as he stretched and finally onlined his optics. 

Soundwave’s intakes stuttered for a moment when his amber optics were met with unfamiliar walls. He blinked and worked his groggy processor to attempt to recall where he was. A breath of warm air against the back of his neck was a sharp reminder. Large arms were twined around his frame, they held him close to a much larger and much warmer torso. Soundwave swallowed thickly as he turned to face the mech in question. His yellow optics were met with the dark optics of Megatron. 

A nervous laugh left Soundwave’s vocolizer before he could contain it. He immediately pushed himself out of Megatron’s (warm, comfortable) arms and slid to the opposite side of the berth. The immediate cold chill that met him filled the telepath with regret. 

“I hope I did not startle you”, Megatron rumbled, he did not seem at all uncomfortable or concerned with the situation. Soundwave shook his helm and pushed himself up to sit.   
“It was unexpected” He explained lamely. He gave Megatron a questioning look when the Warlord opened his arms back up, an offering. 

“You shouldn’t get up just yet. Your systems are still booting up, until they are up and running, you should stay warm” the silver mech advised. 

Soundwave’s optics lingered on the open arms for a moment. “That’s… not necessary”, he murmured, “I don’t mind”. None-the-less, his optics lingered on the larger mech. He longed to curl back into the warmth, however, he didn’t wish to be a burden. 

“Don’t be ridiculous”, Megatron muttered, he beckoned the blue mech to return to berth, “you have already spent the night here, you will need to return here every night. You may as well familiarize yourself to this, Soundwave”. His optics pierced Soundwave, the telepath swallowed thickly. “Come” the Warlord said, he patted the berth next to him. 

Soundwave knew he could say no, Megatron likely wouldn’t berate him for that. Either way, he didn’t wish to disappoint… and he truly longed to return to the warmth and comfort. For a moment, the telepath mulled over the option. He fidgeted and eyed up the spot being held just for him. He gave in with a single nod. A cocktail of nervousness and excitement bubbled in his chest at the pleased smile Megatron gave him. 

“Wise choice”, Megatron praised him as Soundwave inched back across the berth, “Your sparklet will be most pleased if you allow your frame to online fully in the warmth”. 

Soundwave settled back under the blankets, he had to restrain himself from squirming as Megatron’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him in close. The rewarding heat and relief from cuddling back into Megatron’s chest was well worth it. 

Soundwave couldn’t hold back the satisfied sigh once he settled back down. A rumbly chuckle from Megatron’s throat sent something whirling in the telepath’s spark. He twitched and stared up at the silver mech, Megatron met his gaze steadily. Soundwave instantly looked away. The urge to put on his mask and visor itched at Soundwave, but he didn’t wish to be rude. After everything Megatron was doing for him, it would be impolite to close himself back off. 

Megatron couldn’t help but smile at the telepath’s behaviour. Never before had he seen the typically composed mech so… flustered? The idea was rather endearing. He let his arms tighten around the blue mech in an almost possessive nature. He knew at that moment that he would do all he could to help his most loyal mech through his carrying cycle. 

Some time passed before a realization struck Soundwave. His yellow optics returned to look at Megatron, his brows drew in to create a quizzical expression. He had slept in… it was unintentional, however much needed. In a typical morning, Soundwave would have risen three Earth hours earlier. Megatron typically would have risen two hours ago.

Megatron met Soundwave’s puzzled optics. “What?” he asked. 

Soundwave opened his mouth but paused and closed it again. He let out a breath through his nose before stating, “I slept in”. 

Megatron nodded, “you did, that is fine”. 

Soundwave shook his helm, “you are already fully onlined”. 

Megatron realized what Soundwave was piecing together. “I am” he said simply. 

Soundwave stared at Megatron for a moment as it finally clicked in his helm. Megatron had woken up hours ago. The Warlord typically would have risen and started his day, but with Soundwave still recharging, he stayed with him to incubate. The silver mech had likely laid there awake, holding Soundwave, for hours. 

Soundwave swallowed thickly, “You could have woken me”. His spark performed a ridiculous dance in his chestplates at the look Megatron gave him. 

“You needed your rest”, Megatron murmured, his voice dropped to an unusually deep and soft tone, “I did not wish to wake you, you were peaceful”. 

Soundwave felt heat pool in his faceplates, “thank you for allowing me to rest longer” he whispered. 

Megatron smiled as his TIC flushed deeply. His optics followed the pinkness as even Soundwave’s throat heated. A humoured breath escaped his nasal ridge, “No need to thank me… it was pleasant spending a morning in berth with you”. 

A nervous hiccup jumped from Soundwave’s mouth as he nodded. A troublesome smile crept along Megatron’s face as he observed the smaller mech against him. Soundwave fidgeted under the gaze. 

“well,” Megatron interrupted the moment, “I believe you are plenty warmed up for the morning, yes?”. Soundwave realized with mortification just how fast his fans were working, he slammed them to a spluttering halt. 

“Yes, thank you” Soundwave said shakily. The warlord smiled at this and gently unwrapped his arms from the communications officer.

Without a word the two mechs pushed themselves from the berth and stretched. Nothing was said as they instinctively made the berth together. 

“Why don’t you take a breem or two to shower and fuel?” Megatron offered, “I will see you in the command hub soon”. Soundwave nodded and thanked him again before he closed his mask and turned to leave. 

When he returned to his quarters, Soundwave was met with the suspicious optics of five cassettes. He bushed their questions off for the moment, they could be answered later over their evening fuel. He handed out energon to each of them and sat silently at his desk with a cube of his own. Soundwave let his processor mull over the previous night. He huffed and waved it off before downing his cube and directing his curious creations to the shower racks. 

Megatron’s openness had been most unexpected, but it resolved his problem at hand. His sparklet would survive just fine with Megatron’s assistance. Soundwave smiled to himself. Everything would work out just fine. Although, he already knew how difficult optic contact was going to be for him in command halls and meetings. They now shared a little secret. It almost felt risqué. His spark jumped and fluttered around again… he really should get Hook to check into that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed more of these dorks. I really enjoyed writing some more about a carrying Soundwave, I am temped to add more to this. Feel free to leave a kudos and a comment, subscribe if you are interested in more!
> 
> *Let me know if you enjoyed this update to the story, and if you think I should add even more! I would love to hear you thoughts.


End file.
